Angel Eyes
by Emily the Walrus
Summary: When the Curtis' cousin comes to town, Johnny expects her to be trouble. But what if he's wrong? After a while, Johnny falls for her. How will she feel? R&R
1. Cousin?

I do not own the Outsiders.

Johnny's POV

I was smoking in the lot one day when Ponyboy ran towards me.

"Johnny! Guess what?" he said. He panted. He must have been running hard.

"What is it, Pone?" I asked as I puffed my cigarette.

"My cousin's coming all the way from Tennesee!"

"Who is he?"

"You mean _she. _Her name is Angeline, but never call her that. Call her Angel."

"How old is she."

"Fifteen. I better go. Bye." He ran off to his house.

I thought about greaser girls. They were two timin' sneaky little broads as Dally would say. Most likely Angel would be the same way. She would probably hook up with Steve or Dallas and get into trouble. That's just what we need in this town. Another slut. Great. Just great. I hope she ain't as bad as Sylvia. God, that would be bad. We wouldn't need her then.

But boy was I wrong.


	2. Angeline Curtis

Sorry but I still don't own anything except Angel.

* * *

><p>Johnny's POV<p>

"Johnny man, go long!"

I was playing football with Dallas, Steve, and Two-Bit. The football landed on the other side of the lot because Dally always throws it too hard. When I got over there, I saw a greaser girl in a leather jacket.

"Hi," she said softly. She gave me the football. She was very pretty. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was messy and long.

"Hi, I'm Johnny Cade," I said shyly. She was a little intimidating.

She smiled. "I'm Angel Curtis." So she was their cousin.

"You related to Pony?" That was probably the stupidest thing I have ever said. I know she thought it, too because she tilted her head a little.

"Sadly," she said after a minute. Then she looked through her purse and asked, "Do you have a light?"

"Um, y-yeah," I said. I was trying not to blurt out that I thought she was pretty. I handed her my lighter.

"Thanks. So what's it like here?" she asked. She handed me the lighter back.

"Well, just mostly fights between us and the rich kids." She nodded, understanding.

"Same happened in Tenessee," she said quietly. She had a sad look in her eyes, "Lost my older brother because of a fight."

I didn't say anything else because I didn't want to upset her anymore. She sighed.

"But it was a long time ago. I was six. He was sixteen. Damn rich boys," she said. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she quickly wiped them away.

"What was his name?" I asked. She was looking at the ground.

"Danny. I have another brother. I don't know him. He lives with my dad somewhere out here."

"You don't know your dad then, right?"

"I wish I knew him."

Before I could say anything else Dally and Two-Bit ran over.

Uh-oh, I thought, Dally's gonna start somethin'.

* * *

><p>Please review. It took me a while to write this. Chapter three will be out soon. Don't worry it doesn't suck. I hope.<p> 


	3. Winston?

Me: Don't own nothin'. Doesit suck so far? Sorry if it does.

* * *

><p>Johnny's POV<p>

I didn't want Dal to hurt Angel, but I didn't want him to know I liked her.

He looked at me and said, "hey." Then he looked back at Angel.

"Who are you?" He asked. I saw Angel whiten a little, but became braver.

"Angel Curtis, you?" she said cooly. Dal was shocked by her braveness.

"Dallas Winston," he said, becoming bored. All of a sudden they looked as if they wanted to fight each other, but we saw a pale Sodapop Curtis coming.

"Damn it," muttered Angel, dropping her cigarette.

"Angel! Where were you?" Soda asked. His color was coming back.

"Soda, I was right here. Why do you worry so much? I'm not five! You act like if I step out of the house, I'm dead!" She lit another cigarette. Soda looked at her sternly.

"Drop the weed," he scolded. She smiled sweetly.

"Soda, dearest cousin, I will stop when I want," she said evilly. Dally and Two Bit started laughing.

"Angeline Marylin Curtis!" Soda warned. That's when they laughed harder and I did, too.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Angel shouted. We all stopped laughing.

"Well don't back talk me!"

"Fine," Angel sighed. Soda looked at us.

"You comin' over?" he asked.

"Later," Two Bit and Dally said/

"Sure," I said. I saw Angel smile. I tried not to blush. I wanted to impress her.

"Let's go," Angel said. She pulled on me and we walked over. On the way we talked.

"What do you think of Two Bit?" I asked. She shrugged.

"He's cool, I guess."

"How 'bout Dallas?" I saw here eyes widen.

"Well, his last name is, um familiar," she said nervously.

I could tell she was hiding something.

* * *

><p>Did it suck? Please tell me!<p> 


	4. What's your family like?

**Me:So SORRY I haven't updated for the logest time, but I've been writing other stories, doing school shit, cheerleading, reading your story and everything else lol. Anyways here you go! Wait! Tell me you forgive me I feel bad:(**

* * *

><p>Angel's POV<p>

That name. Winston. Why does that name sound so familiar? Oh well I'll figure it out later. When me and Johnny got to the house Pony was reading as usual.

"PONY!" I screamed jumping on him. He looked up at me.

"You did this to me when you came to stay like, _OW, _half an hour ago!" he screamed. I laughed and helped him up. He was soooooooooooooo whiny!

"I do it 'cause I love ya, baby cousin. Not the creepy incest way of course though," I said. Then I looked at Johnny, who had a confused look on his face.

"At least Johnny love me! Right?" I said, hoping he knew it was a joke. I mean he was kind of cute, but he don't like me. I got a blush for a response. He seemed so shy. Well, I was sometimes. Especially if it had to do with Danny...poor, protective Danny. No, I can't think of him now That was the past.

"Johnny hates you," Pony informed me, so I fake cried: "DARRY!"

Darry came out. "What?"

"P-pony's b-b-being m-mean to-to me!" I sobbed, hugging him.

"Angel, please just grow up!"

"Fine," I mumbled, I looked at Johnny again. I noticed his eyes. They seemed so scared but...cute. "Lets go up stairs."

~a.c~

"What was your whole family like? I mean, how many siblings do you have?" Johnny asked me.

That question took be back. I hated talking about it, but I couldn't be rude.

"Well, you know about Danny. He would've been 26 now. Artie's 24, Ruby's 25, and Evelynn would've been 27. She died at birth."

"That's a big family," Johnny said, "how old's your mysterious half brother?" I shrugged.

"Um...seventeen? Eighteen?" I looked at Pony. Maybe when we were younger my mama said something to his parents. His shook his head.

We understood each other. He was a little brother to me. I was his big sister pretty much.

"So you're from Tenessee?"

"Yes and no," I answered, playing with Pony's red-brown hair. Johnny gave me a questionable look. I laughed.

"I was born and raised for twelve years in Louisiana, _bébé. _Then I lived in Tenessee." He blushed crimson when I said bébé_. _Does he like me? Then I wanted to know about his family.

"What's your family like, Johnny?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aw...so short! Sorry next will be ful of surprises and awesomeness.<strong>


End file.
